With the increasingly serious environmental and energy problems, the distributed power generation technology using renewable energy sources has been widely applied in power system. The microgrid is an energy system that comprises a distributed generator (DG), an energy storage device and local loads, and has a certain self-adjustment and control abilities. The multi-microgrids are an effective way to solve the related problems caused by high-density access of distributed power supplies, and will play an important role in the future smart distribution grid.
Special attentions have been paid on the stability and optimal control of the multi-microgrids recently. Control strategies based on a multi distributed generator agent (agent) system are recognized to be capable of playing an important role in maintaining the stability of the microgrids by control modes comprising centralized control and distributed control. There is a central controller in centralized control, which is used for handling a lot of data, and is easy to break down. The advantages of the distributed control comprise the ability to resist uncertainties and update distributed information, thus sharing information effectively, and ultimately making decision-making and implementation more rapid. Pinning control is an effective distributed control mode of the multi-distributed generator agent (agent) system, which can reduce the quantity of controllers of a large-scale complicated control system by pinning part of nodes, and it is difficult for the system to add a controller for all the nodes usually.